A Night's Company
by Acera
Summary: Finding themselves at a resort, Jin, Mugen and Fuu happily stay for free. But something happens in the night, and Jin isn't around to keep tabs on them. Mugen and Fuu, adult content.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; this is a fanfiction of Samurai Champloo, an anime television show. The pairing of Mugen and Fuu isn't exactly official and, once again, it's a fanfic so don't flame the pairing, please. And also, in response to a comment about the swearwords initially being substituted by symbols instead, it's because the curse words in the anime that I watch are bleeped out rather creatively. However, since the symbols don't want to show up properly, I did end up putting the actual words … thanks for the advice! If you do not like to read sexual content, then please stop here and do not continue further. It gets rather intense as you go along, and I wanted to give you fair warning. Thank you!

* * *

Blown by a ferocious wind, the towering forest canopy above helped to shelter the three wanderers who travelled below. One of the wanderers, a black haired man with a noble disposition, walked steadily alongside a short girl dressed in a pink kimono. Flanking the girl on the opposite side was a tall man with black, shaggy hair, and cropped pants that barely reached his knees. The girl was humming a song as they treaded on, but the men didn't seem to notice. In fact, it was as if they had completely tuned her out and heeded only to the environment that surrounded them. 

The girl looked to her two comrades, a peculiar expression of curiosity gracing her features. "Why are you two so uptight all of a sudden?"

She received no answer, except a hushing finger to the lips and a cold stare of disapproval. Then, a rustling in the canopy above them, and she instantaneously noticed a frigid sense of tension exude from Jin and Mugen. Fuu realized that something was up, and began to pay attention to the sounds of the forest, with a careful ear open to anything that may sound out of place or unnatural. A rustle here, a snapping twig there. Someone might be following them, or it could just be an animal of some sort.

Suddenly, Mugen stopped and shouted at the branches above them, "Alright, come on out!"

He drew his sword as Jin and Fuu watched on. There was another loud rustle, and Mugen readied himself for an assault. He was eager to stretch his muscles, anyway. But the attack did not come. Instead, the rustling disappeared and the suspicious noises ceased. Disappointed that their stalker had fled, Mugen sheathed his weapon and joined the others as they walked onward.

"He's been following us for the past half hour". Mugen said to Jin.

"I know."

"He wasn't alone, either."

"I know."

Mugen halted his footsteps, and then clenched his fists as he looked into Jin's cold and calculating eyes. "Well hell, if you know so much then how come I'm the one who had to scare them off!"

"I was prepared to move if there was danger."

"Like hell you were, you overconfident jackass!"

"Hey look, guys, there's a sign up here!" Fuu was a long ways ahead of them and waving her arms frantically in their diretion. "Come on guys, it says that there's a resort with free food!"

Jin and Mugen were by her side in an instant.

"Let's go right now!" Mugen exclaimed excitedly, eager to fill his belly. They turned to the direction of the resort, walking on and forgetting about their former followers.

After a while, they finally came across a small hut by the roadside. There was a beaten path leading up to and away from it, and a man was lying down on a bench that was settled on the deck of the old fashioned cabin. Its walls were weathered and the shingles ready to fall off, but it was a sturdy house none the less. His eyes flashed open and his head turned toward the troupe as they approached. "You guys lookin' for th' resort?"

Fuu nodded enthusiastically, head bobbing up and down. It was Jin who finally answered the man verbally. "Yes. We are looking for the resort. Could you give us directions?"

"I sure can! Ye be at the resort's head office right now. Free food is in the back," he eyed them hungrily. "And good for you, we're havin' a special deal today. You can shirk the payment for room and board, so long as ye do a few chores for me. See, my back went out yesterday while I was out choppin' some firewood ."

Mugen opened his mouth to say something, a flash of anger boiling in his eyes, but Jin interrupted. Curtly, he replied to the man. "We shall do your chores, and appreciate the kind offer. Thank you."

The man smiled at him. "Great! Have something to eat, and I'll show you to your place, then." After the three had gone to the back and rummaged a portion of food from the storage crates, the man decided that it was time to show them around. With a bit of effort, he rose from the bench and limped down the rickety stairs, then walked down the path that led away from the house. As he turned to look at them, he smiled a toothless grin and said, "This way…"

The path turned in a few places, and finally stopped at a small cabin that was nestled in a small meadow in the woods. "This ere's where you'll be stayin'. I can't be bringin' ya your food all the time, so you'd just come up at dinner and breakfast. Chores will be done at noon… you'd best not run off."

Jin nodded, and Fuu curiously walked into the house. Quietly, she glanced around and couldn't help but whisper to herself somewhat incredulously, "This is a… resort?"

Mugen was close enough to hear, and retorted that it was better than a stable.

The inside of the cabin was as ratty as the outside. There were holes in the patched roof, and mould was growing on the mildewed, splintered wood. It looked as if it were about to fall about. "Ahhh… finally a place to stay!" yawned Mugen as pushed his way past the others and flopped down on a large bed of hay that lay in the centre of the small, one room cabin.

Jin stepped forward and surveyed the room with a critical eye. "It's… alright".

"It'll definitely do," said Fuu, who was dusting off one of the stools. All of a sudden, she let out a terrifying shriek. Mugen jumped up and drew his sword, and Jin did the same.

"What is it!"

Fuu turned to Mugen and jerked on his gi. "A mouse touched my foot!" Mugen laughed, and Fuu puffed up at his rude reaction. "How can you say that! We're going to be sleeping with them!". He laughed some more, and she pushed him away, stalking over to the stool again.

Jin turned around and raised a hand. "I'm going out to get some firewood. Perhaps I will cut a few extra as a chore." He then left the building.

Mugen rested against the wall. "Good, let him do all the work."

As Fuu knelt down on the pile of hay that was scattered in the centre, she began sorting out all of the lumps. Mugen watched her with half lidded eyes, and chuckled softly to himself. "You'll probably wake up the mice by doing that." She ignored his comments and continued on her work.

Finally, satisfied, she stood up and went to search for a blanket in the house. She discovered a few decent quilts tucked inside of a chest against the wall. Walking towards the centre again, she lay them down on the hay. Rising and rubbing her hands in satisfaction,she smiled. "There, all done! It wasn't that hard to make it somewhat comfortab-aaaaah! There's another mouse, it's… following me!" She was shrieking now, taking steps backward only to be horrified that the mouse chased after her. She ran in circles for a bit, then finally crashed into Mugen.

"Hey!" He yelled at her in shock.

But she didn't care. She grabbed his shoulders and hoisted herself up and into his arms. The mouse sniffed the air a bit, wondering where Fuu had gone. Disappointed, it padded its way to a discreet hole in a wooden crate and disappeared. Fuu was still clutching onto Mugen, her eyes shut tight and her body quivering.

"I didn't know that you were that scared of mice… we should find them more often, eh?" He grinned at her, amused.

Fuu slowly released her firm grip, but still maintained hold of him. Then, quietly, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Mugen raised his chin and attempted to push her away. Unable to without hurting her, he grimaced and then growled, "Heh, just get off of me."

She turned to face him, her eyes wet with tears. He was slightly taken aback, but repeated, "Hey, got off of me!" And then he threw her down on the pile of straw.

She tumbled down, and just as she was about to get back up, she heard Mugen give a short yelp. She looked at him curiously, but all he did was hop around on one leg as he let loose a string of curses. "That damn mouse bit me!" He hopped around some more and then fell down onto the hay, next to Fuu.

Glancing at his ankle, Fuu noticed that it was bleeding rather badly, and quickly went to tend to it. "I hope it wasn't carrying disease or anything…" she tore a piece of fabric from a blanket and folded it into a tourniquet.

Jerking his ankle away from her grasp, he leant towards her and said rather indignantly, "I can take care of it myself, ya know!"

She looked at him contemptuously. "You could, but you'd look funny trying to reach it as its odd angle, wouldn't you? Just let me do this." He started to retort something but instead lay down and let her hands do their work. She ripped some fabric off of the blanket and cleaned his wound, then wrapped it up tightly. "There, all done."

He sat up and examined her work. "Hey, not too shabby." He noticed her blush at his words. Satisfied with the bandaging, he lay back down and began to fall asleep.

When he awoke, it was dark. Jin still hadn't returned, and Fuu was sitting by the window. He got up, rubbed his head, and went to stand beside her. Curious and feeling a bit nosy, he gazed out the window and tried to search for what she was looking at. "Is Jin out there or something?"

"No."

"Then what are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," and then he left to go back to sleep. A minute later, Fuu walked across the pallet and was about to lie down, too, but instead made a loud crashing noise.

She had taken a few steps forward, accidentally tripped on something furry, fell backwards against a pile of pots and supplies before shrieking, "A mouse!"

Mugen mumbled and sat up, looking around until he saw Fuu scrambling on the ground. "Not again," he grumbled, "can't ya just leave them alone and let me sleep?"

She shot into his arms, terrified. "I hate mice I hate mice I hate mice!" she repeated over and over again, holding tightly onto Mugen's collar. Still tired, he tried to push her away, but realized that she was grasping on too tightly.

Finally, he gave in. Somewhat uncomfortably, he patted her on the shoulder, rolling his eyes. "There there," he coughed, "the mouse will er, probably go to bed soon. Don't worry." She fell onto his lap, jerking away tears. He looked down at her, eyebrows raised in shock. "Fuu?"

Still burying her face into his gi, she choked back a sob and let out a silent cry. Finally, a whimpering voice spoke up, wavered, and then whispered to him, "I'm sorry."

"… what the fuck, Fuu?"

She wailed in reply.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders, and brought her up to face him. "Be quiet, Fuu!" Looking down at the floorboards and the hay that partially covered them, she was unable to hold back her cries. "Damn it, Fuu! Shut up!" She still cried, and only sobbed more when he yelled at her. Finally, in exasperation, he shot forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her sobbing stopped. He tore away, yelling, "Is that what it takes to shut you up!"

Her quivering voice whispered his name. He leant in to put his lips against hers again, and she leaned forward in reply. Their lips met, and Mugen savoured the sensation. It was unlike how things normally went with the women he paid to do this sort of thing with. This was with somebody he knew, and trusted, and cared about. This was with Fuu.

The kiss continued for a good minute, before Mugen pushed harder and forced his way inside of her mouth. Rough and crass, this was Mugen. His tongue lashed hers, and he suckled her lips. Her mouth was sweet tasting, like vanilla cream and strawberries, and he relished its unfamiliar flavour.

His mouth, she noticed, tasted like cinnamon.

He withdrew from the kiss, gasping, and caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were wide, sparkling, and somewhat rebellious, even though Mugen knew that he was in control.

And to her, his eyes were ravenous, yet strong. A glimpse into the soul of a wild warrior who would put his life on the line to get what he wanted.

Clutching her lower back and cradling her head with his other hand, he whispered into her ear, "Come on."

He kissed her ear lobe, leaning back as he did so, bringing her with him as they descended slowly onto the bed of hay. His rough hands entwined themselves in hers, and he played with her fingers momentarily. Then, as she put her weight on top of him, he clutched the small of her back and pulled her towards his abdomen.

She heard him grunt, and his eyes shone in a way that she had never seen before. Blushing, she buried her head in his chest. "Mugen…" she began to say, but was cut off by his hushing words. She began to say something again, but was once more cut off.

"Fuu, don't talk, alright?" He rolled her to his right side, and then mounted her, reversing their former position. His body weight was balanced as he flattened himself on top of her, and carefully leaned on his elbow. Slowly, his hands took their time as they crept downward, working their way to undoing her obi. She watched his eyes, which were tracing the lines of her lips. No matter what he did, she could plainly sense the feeling of curiosity and hunger that emanated from every pore of his body. As his hands unseeingly and effortlessly undid her clothing, she thought she saw a quick flash of embarrassment flash over his eyes. A moment later it was gone, and so was her belief that it had ever been there.

After unfastening her obi, he slipped off his gi, shoulder to shoulder. Frustrated with the length of time it was taking them to get undressed; he rolled off of her and tore off his shirt, then threw himself on top of her again. She rubbed her feet together anxiously, and placed her hands on his collarbones, gently tracing them with her index finger. Then, she slid one hand down his well-muscled arm, and another along his built chest. His corded muscles surprised her tremendously, and as her hands brushed over their rock hardness, she couldn't help but feel shy. A light blush played across her face when she realized what was happening.

He loomed over top of her, reacting to every movement she made with a deep, concealed sigh. He lowered his head slowly, nipping at her neck. He was shocked by her reaction; a squirming twist that was accompanied by a soft giggle. Happy, he nipped her jawbone to hear her giggle again. She squirmed once more, writhing beneath him. Her movements caused the pink kimono to drape off her shoulder, revealing a portion of bare skin as a result. Mugen noticed this, and couldn't help but feel a deep heat inside of him grow stronger. Exhaling heavily, his rasping breaths became course and fervent. He noticed that Fuu had caught her breath, too, and was staring at him expectantly. Smirking, he slipped one hand into her kimono and rounded the curvature of her ribcage. She inhaled deeply, gasping for breath at his touch. With his hand pressed against her bare left side, he cupped her breast, soft and smooth. Through his hand he felt her heartbeat, which was beating rapidly and with excitement. Brushing his lips against her fair skin, he gave gentle butterfly kisses as he moved downward. Kissing her bare shoulder, collar bone, and breast, he paused at her nipple so that he could relish the taste of it inside his mouth, and the sensation of it firming beneath his tongue.

Fuu threw her head back, and clutched at the hay on the floor in frustration. He was teasing her! Well, two could play at that game. Pushing herself up slightly, she put her hands around Mugen's neck and pulled him to the side, so that once again she was atop him. Her half naked body straddled his, and he grinned slyly at her desire for dominance. Bending down to meet his lips, her tongue traced his mouth. He allowed it to gape open, giving her entry to explore as much as she wanted. But Fuu denied his invitation, and continued to lick his lips, biting when the feeling came upon her to do so. He growled, and she giggled in response.

Coyly, she smoothly crawled backwards and sat on his lower abdomen. She then leaned forward, expressing her cleavage and pressing upon him with her pelvis. Unable to contain himself, Mugen's hands coiled around her hips as he let loose a sensual moan. His response was what she had been hoping for. With one last press with her pelvis, she felt something hard brush by her as she sat between his outspread knees. Quickly working his pants off, Fuu traced her fingers along his thighs and groin area. Mugen was now alert, in pain, and watching her every movement. She bent over him again, gently kissing his muscled stomach as she caressed his inner thighs. Her kisses moved ever slowly downward, and Mugen became extremely sensitive. She first chose to nip gently at his skin. Then, she used a hand to raise his long member upward, and licked the area underneath, where it was most tender for Mugen.

He moaned in frustration. "Fuu, quit torturing me!"

She ignored him, glad that she had gotten her revenge, and slowly suckled her way up his large, stiff manhood. As she worked her way up and finally came to the tip, there was a moment of hesitation before she abandoned her fears and embraced it with her lips. It was larger than she expected it to be, and took up a good portion of her mouth. Circling with her tongue, she felt Mugen pulsate, and as she sucked, moving up and down, she heard his short exclamations of delight. Suddenly she stopped, wiped her mouth with her hand, and crawled back on top of him. Giving a shy grin, she fell forward and then to the side, encouraging him to take his place above her once more.

Eager to oblige, he threw himself on top of her and kissed the nape of her neck, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear as he did so. Fuu dug her fingers into his rough hair, tingling as his calloused hands swept over her hips. Working his way down, he paused about four inches below her navel, and roamed the area with his nose, touching her skin ever so gently. Then he gave her skin a smooth and wet kiss, sliding even more so downward, and didn't stop even as he slid his hand to her inner thigh and pushed her legs apart. He brushed against her hips, and then her tummy, and then slid his tongue over top of her increasingly moist pleasure point. Swirling, lapping and stroking, he noticed her body tense and arch slightly from the ground. This is what he had been waiting for. Quickly rising for a moment to shake out his hair, he returned to a position on top of her and traced her outline with a free hand. Then, he braced himself and positioned one elbow on either side of her. Gazing up at him with her wide and innocent eyes, she bit her lip, expecting a moment of pain.

He had done this before, and thought to himself how fortunate it was that Fuu have her first time with _him_, an experienced man.

Groaning in desire for the pleasure that was about to ensue, he took one hand and slid it down her back, and felt as she gracefully arched upward. He held her in that position tightly, and thrust himself into her. Her tight muscles gripped his hard and sensitive manhood as he thrust deeper into her. Her legs closed around him, entangling them both in a web of ecstasy. She squeaked, let out a small cry, and screamed softly. Throwing her arms around his back and cradling her head near his neck, she watched, and felt, as his body moved up and down on top of her. His low grunting began to form words, began to form her name. The words were said slowly at first, but then gained momentum as his body quickened. Up and down and faster and faster, she dug her nails into his glorious back and watched as his muscles contracted and tensed. Faster and faster, thrust harder and harder. She heard herself screaming, and couldn't stop her voice, just as she couldn't stop the swaying of her hips or the deep curvature of her back. It was as if they were in the air, and it was only the two of them, only their touch with one another.

He pushed himself again and again, feeling as their skin rubbed together. The friction only created more heat, fuelling his drive and intensity. He reached out the arm that had been used for balance, and clawed into the hay beneath the blankets. Clenching his fist, he grabbed a hold of the blankets and braced his elbow as he went in deeper than he had gone before. Up to the hilt, he pushed further until there was no place else to go. Then he drew back, and thrust again. And then again and again, always going in as deep as was possible and going as hard as he could. Her legs tightened. Her muscles contracted abnormally around him, and he felt his body begin to quiver. A rush came into his head, and Fuu let out screams at paused intervals. She threw her head back, clutching him tighter, and whispered, "Faster… oh, Mugen, faster!" He grinned devilishly, sweat dripping from his upper lip. If it was faster she wanted, then it was faster she was going to get. Taking advantage of the speed that he was accustomed to using in battle, he pulled her closer toward him and went even faster than before. It was a fluid motion of rapid jerking and breathing, hoarse gasps with stifled screams. Energy rushed throughout Mugen's body, all the way to his fingertips, and he felt as Fuu's frame quivered with the same sensation. He thrust deep inside of her again, to the hilt, swift and repetitive motions driving both of them to screams. Fuu's inner muscles threw a fit of spasms and contracted again, constricting Mugen with their pleasure. His sensitive member felt each and every one of her spasms, revelled in her warm and wet body, and exploded in a fit of joy with each push. Clawing at the floorboards and gripping tightly to Fuu, he grinned satisfactorily as she screamed, ignoring the beads of sweat that shone from his skin. Fuu threw her head back, arching higher than she had arched before, and Mugen gave a decisive thrust and gasped from the effort as he felt the satisfaction of release. He lay there for a moment, catching his breath, and matching Fuu's rapid heartbeat. Her body relaxed, and she disentangled her legs. He was dripping with sweat, and as he pulled out of her, he placed a light kiss upon her cheek. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. After Mugen rolled off and lay beside her, she turned toward him and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled unexpectedly, and stroked her temple with his rough hands. Content beside him, and happy, Fuu fell asleep. She didn't even worry about the mice that had been watching as the two wanderers made love.

When Fuu awoke, she was alone. The door was slightly ajar, and a blanket lay over top of her. Curious as to where Mugen had gone off to, she quickly did up her clothing and properly fixed her hair. But wait, where was Jin? She had totally forgotten about him! Oh, how horrible it would have been if Jin had walked in on the two of them last night. Then a cold thought came to her. Maybe he did, but they just hadn't seen him! Fuu sighed. In any event, perhaps the resort manager would know where they went. Turning away from the house, she walked up the pathway that led to the man's cabin.

As she walked, the wind rustled lightly through the trees and gently caressed her skin, refreshing and relaxing. When she approached the house, she spied Jin and Mugen standing idly on the deck.

"Hey guys!" She called out, flashing a smile toward Jin, and giving a sidelong glance to Mugen. He raised his eyes to meet hers, and nodded in reply. Jin walked into the house, and then returned briefly with two men tied up back to back. They were hobbling on four legs as Jin escorted them out of the cabin, and Fuu quickly recognized one of the men as the resort manager.

"Heey, wait a minute," Fuu's expression became very peculiar. "Why are they tied up?"

Jin looked down at the deck, and then to Fuu. "These were the men who were following us."

Fuu crept up and looked at them curiously. "These guys? But I thought he had a—"

"A bad back? The bastard lied to us, of course. He was working with that guy all along, scaring travellers into taking the route to this place and then cleaning them dry while they slept. Free food?" Mugen kicked the manager in the leg, causing him to topple onto the ground, bringing the other man down with him. "Yeah right! I came up here in the morning to get something to eat, and here Jin is, standing over these two!"

Fuu wondered in amazement. So that was where Jin had been all that time! Stepping forward, Jin gazed menacingly at the captives, and said, "It seems you missed out on the action, Mugen".

He scoffed in reply, throwing his head back and laughing. "Yeah well, obviously you didn't have as much fun as –" his eyes caught a hold of Fuu, who was looking at him aghast. He caught his words, and held them fast. Reprimanding himself, he continued. "Yeah well, next time you go out and do this sort of thing at least have the decency to tell me about it! Damn. I wanted to let loose some pent up energy too, ya know." He grinned.

"Right," Jin said as he started to walk down the steps from the deck. "Let's get going then."

Fuu nodded in agreement, and started humming a song as they treaded on. Mugen flanked her on one side, while Jin the other. As they turned a bend in the road and continued, Fuu thought for a moment and then said aloud, "Wow, I'm surprised that you didn't kill those guys back there!".

Jin raised his voice after a moment of contemplation. "Consider it punishment for what they tried to do to us."

"Punishment? But they're still alive, aren't they?"

Mugen grinned. "What? Naaah. Even if they do get free, they can't survive long without food or money."

"Food or money?" repeated Fuu. "You didn't just…"

"Clean them out?" said Mugen, grinning broadly as he happily finished the sentence for her.

Noticing her questioning eyes, Jin curtly replied with a calm voice, "Yes."

"Oh," she replied. Then added, "okay."

She then continued to hum her song, accompanied only by the rustle of the breeze and the drumming of their footsteps. With that, the three wanderers walked onward, side-by-side, until they could be seen no more.


End file.
